Technicalities
by Christy Li
Summary: People love to point out Technicalities. Lemon here and twisted humor. I don't want to spoil anything and if I put anything here it will so click and RR PLEASE Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I could possibly mention in this story that

may. That may have a copyright.

Special Thanks To: Jen, Candice, Quiet One, and anyone I forgot that was part of this

idea.

Rated PG-13 to R YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 1: The Bitch

"WHAT?"

"Let me say it again, if I do not get blessed by a priestess, then I will not have my spiritual powers anymore." The monk explained with his eyes closed-arm crossed, with the others sat there astonished. Silence followed.

Shippou was the first to speak, "Miroku, but you said before that you to get… laid?, by one. What does that mean?"

"Never mind, you're too young to know." Kagome kindly responded.

"So, Miroku, who is this princess?"

"Um well I…um" He took Kagome's hands in his, "Will you attempt to bare me-OW!" Inuyasha had just punched him in the head, saving Sango the trouble…

"HA, glad it was you then me, Miroku." Shippou said while examining the damage.

"Nice try pal." Spat the half-demon. Sango got up without anyone really noticing and walked out of the hut, Kirara following shortly afterwards. Kagome thought best to leave her alone for a while, she understood what she was going though. "Poor Sango…" She glared at Miroku.

"What?! It's not my fault that-"

"Let's go Inuyasha I am sure he will do fine on his own by using his famous lecherous powers on the priestesses all over to get what he wants."

"But-"

"See ya." With those words and a small hand gesture, he followed Kagome out the door, leaving Shippou behind with Miroku.

"So _'Magic Lecture Man'_, where do we start?"

-Several Days Later-

"So when do your powers kick in? Don't you have GIRL MAGINATE RAY!! or LOVE TUNNEL!!!!!..?" Miroku glared at Shippou for his comment. Shippou just blinked. "Hey, Miroku, would it be okay if I were to sleep over a new-friend-of-mine's house?"

"Yeah sure…" Shippou hopped away as Miroku went inside a hut, offered to him by the village elder, this left Miroku alone with his thoughts.

-That night-

It all happened so fast for him, Kikyo walked in and they sat near the fire talking about the past and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. But things turned to a more…

"Kikyo… I…" His heart was pounding in his chest; he started to feel clammy as she drew closer.

"Shh… don't think." Like he could. And with on swift movement her lips were locked on his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she gracefully fell into his arms. She definitely didn't have any trouble in getting through to explore his mouth. She ran her hands down his chest and noted how much of a good kisser he was.

He trembled and broke the kiss to get air, he was breathing deeply sitting back watching the beautiful priestess slowly remove his clothing. He slowly lifted his arm so his hand could reach her hair, he untied it and let it fall gracefully into place. His hands then traveled down to he shoulders and found themselves pushing the already loose kimono off her shoulders. Next he untied the clothing that concealed her boobs, hearing a small gasp of surprise emit from her lips.

She pushed away his clothing and ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and up the length of his manhood. His body twitched under her touch. She went down and lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. She took him into her mouth, getting the reward she wanted. He let out a deep throated grown as the stars flashed in his eyes. Not only was she talented she knew exactly what to do in a skillful manner.

… Damn Inuyasha taught her well… or was it Naraku? Nah, Inuyasha with the aggression and at the speed she was going. When he was about let go, she stopped, Miroku now breathing hard with beads of sweat forming on his forehead; he looked at her as though she were insane. 'Why'd she _have_ to stop?' He spoke in a low disappointed voice, "I was liking that…"

But no sooner did he say those words did Kikyo jump up onto her feet, untied and dropped whatever-you-call-those-type-of pants. She slammed Miroku into the wall pushing his head up with her hand straddling him without putting her weigh on him yet. Now on top of him she tilted her head and sucked on his neck and behind his ears.

"Uhhahh!" Miroku yelped half surprised, half-ecstasy. The Princess forced him into her, pushing down all the way in one shot. He took his hands and ran them down her back, leaving red marks down her back, making her shiver with pleasure under his touch. She began to move up and down. He was lost in this world she had created for him, the world of lust and pleasure. A light blue light formed a sphere around them. Miroku not caring, started to massage her tits watching the radiant woman moan as she did all the work. Her figure was perfect. She wrapped her arms once again around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Miroku felt her breath on his neck making his spin shiver, he was almost going to lose control. She started to whisper in his ear, "Houshi-sama…" moving faster and harder with each thrust. The monk tightly closed his eyes trying to hold back, he could feel her muscles pulsating around his dick. Her groans started to grow louder and she went over the edge when she felt the part of Miroku fill her inside. Miroku locked her lips on his, though completely out of breath. He wanted more of this woman.

The light blue light faded as Kikyo snuggled against Miroku. There was no one like her and this would be his only and last chance with this blissful woman.

Snow started to fall outside and it was starting to get chilly inside. The fire was now only a small pile of red ambers, which gave off a red-orange glow to the room.

He grabbed the sleeping blanket that was in his reach and laid her down on them, her face gave off a look of curiosity. He took another and laid it over them. His robs scatted across the floor mixed in with hers.

He opened her legs, which them wrapped themselves around his back pulling his closer- he was now inches away from her face. Their eyes met as he pushed himself into her. He could almost see the stars in her eyes this time. She tightened her hold on him and started a heated kiss with him as he pushed in and out of her.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Wha-Whata- STOP FUCKING ME!!" Kagome?

Miroku's head slammed against the floor. He rolled over and landed beside Kikyo. Before he opened his eyes he felt a 'Demonic Aura?' Miroku thought has his hair stuck up on his neck. He looked to where the girl's voice came from, "KAGOME?!"

"What the FUCK-no pun intended-is going on?!" came from a shocked Kagome mouth.

"You BASTARD! GO TO HELL!" Inuyasha's eyes glowed red, even though the dimly lit room. He picked Miroku up by his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"AHHH MY EYES!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha paused for a moment, blinked and looked toward Kagome. "What's wrong?" That's when he looked down and saw what he never needed to see in his lifetime. "Auah!" He let go of Miroku, looked at his hands in disgust. He ran outside to the frozen river, punched a hole in it, and washed his hands. Kikyo had disappeared. Kagome rushed out of the hut and went to Inuyasha's side. Soon they were a red blur in the distance.

-----

"You guys have been acting strange ever since you came back from that village. What's wrong?" Sango asked.

Flash back

"WHAT THE?!"

"Wha-Whata- STOP FUCKING ME!!"

End of flash back

They simultaneously said, "Nothing," as the continued to stuff their mouths with Raman. The demon slayer looked at them curiously and thought best to let that conversation go. But she did comment what was on her mind, "I wander where that lecher is now…"

Recap

"WHAT THE?!"

"Wha-Whata- STOP FUCKING ME!!"

End of recap

"You know something Inuyasha…"

"What do I know?" looking up at her surprised that he knew something he didn't know he knew.

"I fucked Miroku in my past life…" Needless to say Raman went flying out of his mouth. He slowly looked up at Kagome, with some of the Raman hanging out of his nose. She tapped her mouth her chopsticks, looking up, apparently thinking. She continued, "I wonder if I liked it…" Inuyasha fell onto the floor anime style. Shooting back up near Kagome's face.

"You should KNOW!"

And yet another BLOODY RECAP… hey I am trying to make this like a real Inuyasha episode here. There are fucking recaps EVERYWHERE!.. Ahem back to the story

"WHAT THE?!"

"Wha-Whata- STOP FUCKING ME!!"

End of the fucking recap

"What is wrong with you!? _I _am not Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked away.

"You can't even look at me without thinking about her!" She stood up quickly and grabbed an arrow from her arrow back thingy.

"What are you doing?! Kagome no!" She slit her arm; he let out a sigh of relief.

"How is me slitting my arm a relief to you?"

"I though you where going to shot me with it and make me incapacitated for another fifty years…"

"FUCK YOU!" She shook her head to clear the conversation out of her head to get to her point. "Look! INUYASHA, I am real! Flesh and blood. I BLEEEEEED. NEWS FLASH, FIDO! SHE IS DEEEADDDDDDDA! Has everyone just forgotten about that or is it just me?"

FUCKING RECAP of the day of Inuyasha being shot against a tree all the way too Kikyo being cremated with the fucking purplish pink ping-pong ball

"So in conclusion Mr. Necrophilia, I bleed she… milts or whatever…" He took her by the arm and took her away; leaving Sango staring at the place those two were fighting when Kagome said she technically had sex with Miroku.

* * *

So yeah another Fanfic I started. Please review. Flames ANYTHING!! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.

-Christy Li


End file.
